Over the years, there have been numerous attempts to filter fluids and in particular, to filter drinking water. Such attempts have included various filtering media, some of which are hydrate sensitive. In other words, some systems have been developed where particular media must be maintained in a hydrated state prior to use in order to maintain the integrity of the purification medium.
Examples of various filtration systems and related devices, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,919, issued Dec. 14, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,399, issued Mar. 28, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,479, issued May 5, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,521, issued Oct. 31, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,677, issued Jul. 21, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,054, issued Jul. 28, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,078, issued Mar. 21, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,862, issued May 10, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,743, issued Jul. 15, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,469, issued Dec. 21, 1943; and, U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,982, issued Jan. 2, 1934.
However, these attempts have failed to provide a filtration system having a hydrate sensitive filtration medium separate from a non-hydrate sensitive filtration medium, with the hydrate sensitive medium being maintained in a hydrated state prior to use, and the ability to efficiently and easily remove any barriers or seals maintaining the hydrate sensitive medium in a hydrated state and, which provides a tamper-proof indicator.